


Merry Christmas Moony XOXO

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus spends his 5th year Christmas at Hogwarts after his mums death, Sirius wants to cheer him up and they open gifts together.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 22





	Merry Christmas Moony XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST TIME POSTING A FIC! Feel free to give constructive critiscm<3

”Mooooooonyyy…” whispered Sirius. Remus stirred slightly, then his eyelids fluttered open. Sirius was sitting on the floor next to his bed; his head tilted, black curls tied back into a ponytail. His grey eyes were sparkling.

”Mooooonyyyy…” Sirius sing songed again ”are you really awake or are you just sleeping with your eyes open.”

Remus smiled lazily before reaching up to rub at his eyes. 

”There you are!”Sirius boomed before standing up ”it’s Christmas, and we are celebrating whether you like it or not!”

Remus stopped rubbing at his eyes as soon as Sirius mentioned Christmas.

He instead grabbed the covers and pulled them over his head.

”Heeey… You can’t hide from me!” Sirius said softly, sitting down again.

”I am right now,” Remus grumbled.

”I know you don’t think I understand Remus,” Sirius’ voice was uncertain but he continued ”and I think that’s unfair to me. Your mum was wonderful, truly, and I know that she would hate it if you missed out on Christmas.”  
Remus didn’t move so he continued ”I know it’s hard the first time, spending Christmas at Hogwarts, that is…”

Remus pulled the covers down and their eyes met. Sirius smiled again; a shy thing that sent Remus’ heart soaring. Remus smiled back at him.

”Come on now!” Said Sirius, standing up again and pulling Remus’ hand along with him ”we have gifts!”

”Wait Sirius” Remus yelled, coming to a sudden halt that made Sirius stumble.

”What is it?” Sirius asked, letting Remus’ hand fall.

”I-I need,” Remus stuttered gesturing to his arms. He sighed when Sirius shrugged, eyebrows raised.

”What?”

”Sirius I need my cardigan!” Remus said, turning back towards his side of the room and grabbing the light brown crochet cardigan that hung over his desk chair.

”Why? It’s only us, everyone else went home.”

Remus raised his eyebrows at him, just asking him to understand without saying any words. Sirius’ shoulders slumped and he looked so miserable ”I’m sorry…” he said; and it hurt to see.

Remus pulled on his cardigan before stepping towards him and grabbing his hand, cheeks instantly flushing ”don’t be!” 

”I can’t really help it,” Sirius shrugged.

”Neither can I,” said Remus, scratching the back of his head ”gifts?” He whispered.

Sirius looked up at him and smiled ”yeah, let’s go open some gifts!”

***

The common room was devoid of people but filled with decorations. The Christmas tree had been moved into the center of the room and there was a small pile of gifts beneath it. Sirius ran down the steps and crouched down in front of the pile, Remus followed him hesitantly.

”These ones are for you,” he said, pushing five gifts towards Remus. Remus sat down in front of them, he almost frowned but when Sirius glared at him, he gave in and smiled. 

”You have to be grateful you know!” Said Sirius, pointing a finger at him.   


”Yeah I know I just don’t like-”

”When people spend money on you! I know I know! It’s one of your major flaws.”

Remus sighed, but smiled.

”Come on open them I wanna see your reaction!” Said Sirius, scooting closer.

”Don’t you have your own gifts to open?” Asked Remus, glancing over at Sirius’ pile which was smaller. Remus’ stomach turned uncomfortably ”I’m sorry I couldn’t get you anything…” he said.  
”I know you are, but I understand and you’ve already given me enough as it is.”

”But I-”

”Open your gifts Remus! I wanna see!” Sirius’ eyes were sparkling; he was beautiful.

”Fine!” Remus grabbed a gift from the pile; it was a small rectangle and was neatly wrapped with a bow on top of it. He read the note; it was written in very small, cramped, but neat handwriting.

_Merry Christmas Moony,_

_I know you hate gifts but, you know me, I can’t help myself. DON’T TRY TO GIVE ME ANYTHING IN RETURN, I WON’T TAKE IT!_

_Sincerely, Wormtail._

Remus snorted with laughter before opening the gift. It was a book, no surprise there. He read the cover, Sherlock Holmes. Remus smiled; it was his type of story then. He looked up at Sirius who was grinning madly, apparently overjoyed at Remus’ reaction.

”Continue! Next one!” He said, tapping Remus on the arm excitedly.

”What if I just start reading instead…” Remus teased, pretending to open the book.

”Come ooon!” Sirius whined.

”Okay okay!” Remus picked up another gift from the pile, very messily wrapped. He knew who it was from immediately

”Should I even read the note?” He asked, laughing. 

Sirius let out a snort ”It’s worth it! He probably wrote something corny.”

Remus grabbed the note and laughed again when he saw James’ horrible handwriting scrawled on the parchment. 

_HAPPY CHRISTMAS MOONMOON! YOU ARE MY BROTHER IN ARMS AND MY ONE TRUE FREND!_

Remus fought not to laugh at the misspelling. Sirius gasped in mock offence.

_This gift is wierd but it felt fitting. I know you hate wehn I spend money on you and I KEPT THAT IN MIND! I lerned a new skill in secret and you better be grateful. TELL SIRIUS TO OPEN HIS AT THE SAME TIME!_

Remus frowned at the paper and looked to Sirius who just shrugged.

Sirius took his gift from his own pile and they counted to three before tearing off the wrappings at the same time. Remus was speechless; inside the package was a set of hand knitted gloves and a matching scarf that James seemed to have made himself. They were Remus’ favourite color, purple with gold tinsel like material woven into them. He looked up at Sirius and saw that Sirius had a matching set but in dark maroon, his favourite color.  
”Did he-?” Sirius stuttered.

”I think so-?” Remus stuttered back.

”He’s such a nerd!” Sirius said, wrapping the scarf around his neck and hugging it.

”I know!” Remus said, petting the soft yarn. He looked back to the note and read the last few lines,

_I made it myself! My mum taught me a bit this summer and I relly liked it! I hope you guys like it and don’t feel any pressure to give anything back! I WILL RETURN ANYTHING YOU GIVE ME REMUS! THAT’S A WARNING!_

_Love, Prongs._

Remus smiled at the note before picking up the next gift, which Sirius promptly took from his hands.

”This one is for last!” He said.

Remus giggled and picked up another neatly wrapped gift. He read the note,

_Merry Christmas Remus, hugs and kisses, Lily XOXO_

Remus smiled and picked off the tape carefully. Inside was a black nailpolish with a note on it that said

_HIDE THIS FROM SIRIUS! READ THE BACK OF THIS NOTE ALONE!_

Remus looked at Sirius; who was petting his cheeks with the maroon gloves, then he turned the letter over,

_I let him wear mine once and he keeps stealing it. Feel free to say it was from you, I know you feel terrible for not being able to give him anything!_

Remus smiled, Lily was amazing. Then he gently put the nailpolish to the side and picked up a small bottle instead. There was another note on this one,

_I’ve been working on this potion for your ankle pain,(which you are too embarrassed to go to Madame Pomfrey about) one drop should do the trick._

Sirius was looking over his shoulder now. ”Ankle pain?” He asked ”why?”

”Just happens,” Remus mumbled.

”Don’t believe you,” said Sirius.

”Oh whatever! Next gift!” Sirius had his arms crossed

”You’re hiding something!”

  
”No I’m not!” Remus retorted ”next gift!” Remus picked up the last gift. It was small and thin, neatly taped with a bow on top. Remus looked at the note and almost dropped the package in shock at the familiar handwriting. Sirius noticed that his hand was trembling and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Remus read the letter,

_Merry Christmas Moonshine,_

_Oh how I know how you hate being spoiled but if anyone deserves it, it’s you love._

_Love, mum._

Remus’ eyes filled with tears and Sirius wrapped his arms around him. After a few seconds, he undid the bow on the package and opened it extra carefully. He was going to keep the wrappings, even though it felt useless. Inside were two tickets to a ballet show. Remus' eyes widened and he immediately tucked them out of sight. Sirius had already seen though and was picking up a note that seemed to have fallen out.

_Bring a friend along! They can be used anytime, any year whenever you have time! I know you can’t dance at the moment, I don’t doubt that you’ve practiced._

Remus’ hung his head and handed Sirius one of the tickets. Sirius still looked confused.

”Dance?” Asked Sirius. Remus hid his face in his hands. Sirius looked at the ticket more closely, ”BALLET?!” He yelled, standing up.

”Kill me” mumbled Remus in his hands.

”Remus…” Sirius sat down again ”the ankle pain?” Remus felt his cheeks glow red and didn’t dare answer. Sirius put a hand on his back, sending shivers through his spine. ”Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, he almost sounded sad. If Remus wasn’t so mortified then he might’ve felt sorry for him ”Remus?” Remus looked up at him, then regretted it and slapped his hands to his face again. ”Remus!” Sirius said again, shaking him by the shoulders.

”I DON’T KNOW!” Remus yelled. Sirius stopped shaking him and instead wrapped his arms and legs around his waist. Remus stilled completely.

”I won’t tell James, if you don’t want me to?”

”I don’t know…” Remus mumbled.

”I think it’s cool…” whispered Sirius. Remus looked back at him over his shoulder, he was smiling at him genuinely. A warmth bubbled up in Remus’ chest and he let out a loud cackle that broke the silence like glass.

”And here I was, hiding it so well!” He said.

Sirius pouted ”how?!”

”Well, studying doesn’t take THAT much time does it?” He said, still nervous.

”Really?” Sirius’ eyebrows shot up and he scrambled to his feet, Remus frowned ”show me!” Said Sirius.

Remus’ body went rigid. ”No,” he said. 

”Why not?” Sirius looked hurt and Remus couldn’t bear to look at him.

”I’m not ready for that yet…” he mumbled.  
”That’s fine,” said Sirius, smiling again ”I know you will one day! Now open the last gift!” Remus glanced over at the last gift, it was a small green box. ”It’s from me so you don’t need a note,” said Sirius, sitting down. Remus smiled down at him before picking up the box, it was slightly heavy. He opened the lid and to his surprise, it was empty. He looked at Sirius in confusion. Sirius just grinned, reached around his back and held out his closed fist to Remus. Then he opened it and there was a rock, a simple rock. But Remus’ eyes lit up and Sirius grinned with pride.  
”You didn’t-?”

”I sure did!” Said Sirius ”you can hide a lot of things, but I found that rock collection of yours first year!”

  
Remus picked the rock up and looked at it.

”I picked it up in France when I went there with my family,” he said.

Remus’ eyes widened significantly ”this one is from France?” He asked.

”It is! I saw you only had UK ones.”

”Wow,” Remus seemed speechless and Sirius found it hard not to laugh. He made a six foot tall 15 year old speechless by giving him a rock from France.

”Best part, completely free.”

”Wow Sirius…” Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus’ waist again ”I have something for you too.”

  
”I thought you said you didn’t?”

Remus grabbed the nailpolish and handed it to Sirius ”Lily said that you stole hers and wants it back.”

Sirius’ eyes widened and a smile split across his face. ”THANK YOU REMUS!” Sirius grabbed Remus by the head and landed a kiss to his cheek. 

Remus’ cheeks flushed and he smiled goofily.

Christmas was nice, really really nice.


End file.
